Destiny
by Hillary Potter
Summary: A l/j l/s fic that starts in first year then skips to fifth. Events from OotP are taken into account, please r/r!


A/N: Ok, I know I just started a diferent L/J fic but I don't feel right about continuing it after reading the fifth book so I'm starting a new one.  
  
Lily Evans couldn't believe what had just happened. Somehow she had been able to walk straight through a brick wall. The last few weeks seemed to have been a dream. First there was the mysterious letter saying Lily had been accepted into a school for witchcraft and wizardry that was taken as a joke but left on the coffee table just in case. Next a strange woman who lived in their village and who had a daughter her age called on Lily and her family and explained everything. She explained how there was a whole other world ordinary people didn't know exsisted and Hogwarts was a school where these people were educated.  
  
"Lily could be part of this world, she is very lucky." The woman who was named Katarina Hoffman explained. Lily decided then and there that she wanted to go to this school and be part of this world. That was why Lily had walked through the barrier with Imogen Katarina's daughter. They had kept in touch since first meeting and had gone to Diagon Alley together and then met at King's Cross station. Lily liked Felice who was a slightly chubby girl with short blonde hair and a snub nose sprinkled with freckles. Lily was small but skinny, petite was a good word to describe her and her long thick dark red hair made her seem even smaller. Her best feature was her sparkling green eyes but they were often hidden by her long hair.  
  
The two girls boarded the train together both nervous about starting at a new school. The girls found an empty compartment and were found by two of Felice's friends from the wizarding world named Amelia and Tolly. Amelia was a tall dark haired girl with pale skin who stayed quiet for the most part. Tolly was brown haired with gray eyes and was very goofy. Lily liked him right away but not in that way. Tolly and Felice spent some time explaining the house system and Lily decided she would like Ravenclaw best but Gryffindor also sounded alright. She knew she wouldn't want to be in Slytherin since Tolly explained most of them didn't like anyone whose parents weren't wizards and Felice told her she was too smart to be in Hufflpuff.  
  
The train ride passed quickly and Tolly even got Amelia to open up and Lily liked her too. When the train finally stopped Lily saw a man bigger than she believed possible. He directed them to boats on the shore of a lake and Lily got into one with her new friends. They crossed the lake and then were led up to a huge hall. On the other side of huge doors Lily could hear voices and suddenly got nervous. Across the hall she saw a tall black haired boy with handsome features and went weak at the knees. He was the best looking boy she had ever seen. A witch with black hair a glasses swept into the hall. She had a nice smile on her face and introduced herself as professor MacGonegal. Lily could tell she would like her.   
  
They were led into an enormous hall and Lily felt hundreds of eyes watching her and the rest of the first years. They were lined up Lily had Imogen on her left and Amelia on her right and an old tattered hat was placed on a stool in front of everyone and it began to sing about the different houses. Lily grew more nervous by the second, what if she was put in a house without any of her friends, what if she was put in slytherin? The song ended and the first person was called up, Scarlette Andrews was put in Ravenclaw next was Sirius Black, Lily smiled as the boy she saw in the hall walked up and put the hat on with confidence and was put in Gryffindor. Lily suddenly felt like she'd rather be there than Ravenclaw. More people were called, including Amelia who was sorted into Ravenclaw. Lily knew they were getting closer to the E's and when she was called she felt the squeeze of Felice's hand as she timidly walked up to the stool and sat down. The hat was placed on her head and Lily couldn't stop thinking "Please gryffindor, please gryffindor" Sirius Black was the best looking boy she'd ever seen and she wanted to be close to him.  
  
"Gryffindor" The hat called out. Lily smiled widely but then remembered she wouldn't be with Amelia and felt bad. She took a seat at the long table and was congratulated by a tanned 6th year prefect and the two girls who had already been sorted into Gryffindor. One of them was very pretty, a tall skinny blonde named Oribelle. The other girl, Aisha wasn't as friendly as Oribelle or as pretty. Felice joined the girls in Gryffindor with a big smile and Lily gulped as Tolly walked up next. Please be Gryffindor, please be Gryffindor. Lily knew Tolly woulb be a lot of fun. "Ravenclaw" The hat said. Lily sighed and looked at Tolly who shrugged and sat next to Amelia at the Ravenclaw table.   
  
"We'll still see them" Felice reminded her. The first year gryffindors were joined by three more boys and two more girls. Anthea was pretty like Oribelle but was dark haired and more delicate. Lily could tell they would be friends, the other Aisha already seemed to know, her name was Karley and Lily knew she wouldn't like her. Lily looked at Sirius Black longingly who was apparently bonding with a skinny messy haired boy who Lily thought looked arrogant. Lily looked at all her classmates. The boys sitting together, then the girls Felice then Oribelle and Anthea who Lily liked already. This is going to be a good year, she thought.  
  
A/N: I know it starts in first year but it will jump around. The next chapter will probably be in fifth year and will include the episode in OotP. I hope you liked this chapter even if it was a little boring, it will get better I promise so please review and encourage me. 


End file.
